Crimson Tangles
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: "¿No se puede detener el tiempo? ¿O volver a aquellos días sin preocupaciones? Dios, ¿por qué permites que esas personas hagan esto? como deseo ayudarlos a que sean feliz. Pero, solo podre ser un observador de como el destino jugará con sus corazones..." [soyookikagu] [Ginmutsu] [época medieval]
1. Crimson 1

**Hola a todos otra vez :D**

 **Si, dos fic nuevo en un solo día xDD**

 **Esta vez es un fic SoyoxOkitaxKagura con Gintokixmutsu en la época medieval. Solo diré eso ya que lo demás sera una sorpresa xD**

 **Espero que le guste y agradezco como siempre a Rasen-senpai por ser mi beta y por motivarme a poner en escrito esta loca idea *3***

* * *

 ** _[Universo alternativo con algo de Ooc]_**

 _ **Carmesí: 1**_

* * *

 _(...)_

 _¿No se puede detener el tiempo?_

 _¿O volver a aquellos días sin preocupaciones?_

 _Dios, ¿por qué permites que esas personas hagan esto?_

 _Como deseo ayudarlo a que sean realmente feliz._

 _Pero, solo podré ser un observador de cómo el destino jugará con sus corazones..._

 _(...)_

Un carruaje con guardias a su alrededor recorría el camino hacia el castillo de Rakuyou. Dentro del vehículo había una chica con un hermoso pelo azabache largos y unos ojos castaños que transmitían creciente ilusión. Iba vestida con un hermoso vestido verde con bordados blancos que dejaban apreciar el status social que poseía.

Miraba con entusiasmo por la ventana los hermosos paisajes que le ofertaba el reino que visitaba y que nunca se cansaría de ver.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar hermano? —preguntó intentando ocultar su entusiasmo a su acompañante de viaje.

—No falta mucho para llegar. Todavía tienes tiempo para calmarte y no hacer algún ridículo Soyo — bromeaba el mayor al verla tan nerviosa y emocionada—. No es la primera vez que vas a ese castillo, tal vez sea… ¿Por el compromiso con el príncipe Okita? —había dado en el clavo al ver a su pequeña hermanita sonrojarse y él no podía evitar sentir melancolía a ver su hermanita así.

—N-no te burles de mí —reclamaba con un puchero a quien se reía divertido por sus berrinches—. Sabes muy bien que hoy especial para mí —una sonrisa llena de ilusión se formó al recordar cuando le dieron la noticia de que se iba a comprometer con el príncipe del reino de Rakuyou.

—Sí, lo sé —era la respuesta de Shigeshige a su dichosa hermanita. Solo podía rezar para que el compromiso saliera bien; después de todo, la felicidad de Soyo estaba en juego.

Él estaba perdido entre todos los árboles que había en el castillo. Miraba con sus ojos rojizas el horizonte mientras el viento hacia menear su castaño cabello. Sabía que dentro del castillo lo estarían buscando, pero eso no le importaba; solamente quería estar tranquilo y vaguear lo máximo que pudiera. No quería escuchar a nadie que le dijera que es lo que tenía que hacer en unas horas o escuchar algún comentario sobre el compromiso.

—¡Oi! ¡Príncipe sádico, bájate de ahí! —escuchó gritar una irritable y aguda voz que él conocía bastante bien; por lo que no pudo evitar reírse. De todas las personas ella junto con su difunta hermana mayor eran las únicas capaces de encontrarlo en ese castillo.

—Es príncipe Sougo, estúpida —respondió, mirando a la sirvienta de pelo bermellón y ojos azulados desde arriba del árbol.

Bastaron esas palabras para que la muchacha se acercara el árbol y empezara a patearlo para hacer caer a ese ingrato príncipe. Incluso olvidó que estaba usando el uniforme de sirvienta.

Maldecía el hecho que la había hecho ir a buscarlo mientras tenía su pequeña siesta después de haber regado el jardín de flores del castillo. Ella únicamente quería volver a su descanso.

—Esa no es la forma de actuar de una sirvienta y menos la de una dama. De hecho, ¿seguro que eres mujer? —expresó burlonamente para aquella sirvienta que intentaba hacer bajarle del árbol.

—¡Cállate! —pateaba más fuerte el árbol para que ese idiota cayera—. ¿Por qué no te caes maldita sea? — decía bastante molesta mostrando.

Estaba tan metida en su misión que no se dio cuenta cuando el muchacho bajó de este y ahora estaba a su lado mirando divertido lo que hacía. Como quería preservar para la eternidad la escena que su sirvienta idiota le estaba dando.

—El árbol no tiene la culpa de tus estupideces —comentó en el momento en que ella cesó la paliza que le estaba dando a esa pobre víctima que era incapaz de defenderse.

Y solo bastó que él abriera la boca para que la chica pelirroja lo mirara toda enfurecida.

—Estúpido sádico, si ya estás abajo, ¿por qué no me avisas? Recuerda que hoy tienes visita —reclamaba con toda razón al irresponsable príncipe que estaba a su lado—. Ahora anda que el gori...Diga, Kondo-san está preocupado por ti —se había cruzado de brazos para mostrarle al chico que el asunto era serio.

—De seguro será para decirme cómo tratar a la princesa Tokugawa —se quejaba con molestia de que lo trataran como un niño al que le tenían que decir a cada rato lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Ja! Eso te pasa por no saber comportarte, maldito sádico —alguien había olvidado su lugar para tratar con burla y altanería a su amo—. Es mejor que vayas ahora. Después es a mí a quien reta por hacer un trabajo que no es mío —la chica ya lo estaba empujando para que empezara a caminar.

—Maldita bestia, recuerda que soy el príncipe —es que ya se había librado de su agarre para darle unos golpes en la cabeza por su altanería—. Además, si es tu trabajo como MI sirvienta per-so-nal —recalcaba con malicia a la vez que le jalaba de forma brusca las mejillas. Quien como venganza no dudó en hacerle probar el sabor de su saliva en el momento en que escupió directo a su cara.

—Haré que te toque limpiar el cuarto de Kondo-san —expresó con una sonrisa sádica al ver la cara de pánico en Kagura. Satisfecho se fue para arreglarse y recibir a las visitas.

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo había estado en aquel lugar? Se sentía como si no se hubiera movido desde siglos. Incluso juraba que ya le estaba saliendo raíces en la tierra por ello.

Miraba el horizonte mientras vigilaba la entrada del castillo junto con su silencioso compañero de estatura pequeña con cabello corto desordenado café y ojos del mismo color. La misma persona que estaba más quieta que una estatua que dudaba si continuaba vivo o había muerto del aburrimiento como a él le estaba pasando. Aunque no le importaba. Él solamente quería terminar su turno e ir a tomar en el bar de su adorada mejor amiga.

—¡Oi! Kouki —lo llamó para obtener la atención de su compañero que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. No obstante, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Pero eso no evitó que lo siguiera llamando de distinta forma por el aburrimiento.

—Kou-kun~ —dijo de forma melosa soltando su última carta que tenía. Aunque el precio a pagar por haberlo hecho fue que una piedra le llegara justo en sus joyas familiares haciendo que torciera de dolor.

—¿Necesita algo de mí, Gintoki-san? —preguntaba inocentemente el culpable de que ahora el permamentado estuviera revolcándose como un animal en la tierra.

—Maldito —soltó con desprecio al joven de ojos café desde el suelo mientras intentaba recuperarse—. ¿Ahora cómo dejaré descendencia? —le reclamaba.

—Hice un gran servicio a la humanidad al no permitir que se reproduzca —expresaba sin arrepentimiento alguno —. Además, debemos estar atentos ya que llegarán el rey y la princesa del Reino de Edo —solo bastó decir aquello para que el permamentado aun en el piso volviera su mirada al frente.

—Todavía no puedo creer que ese mocoso se comprometa antes que yo —soltaba con veneno el de los ojos de pez muerto, dando a notar la desaprobación a aquel compromiso.

—Es por el bien del reino, Gintoki-san —contestó el de pelo castaño. Obteniendo un chasqueo de lengua por el permamentado.

Cuando el carruaje llegó a las puertas del castillo el cielo se había adornado con un hermoso color anaranjado que devoraba todo con su color.

Soyo al bajar del carruaje con ayuda de su hermano no podía evitar estar de los más risueña mirando el castillo. Junto con su hermano se aventuró dentro del castillo donde cada sirvienta, soldado y caballero le daban la bienvenida con una reverencia. Cuando llegaron al salón principal vieron la espalda del príncipe, quien se encontraba hablando con sus dos consejeros.

Soyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el príncipe dio la media vuelta y ver lo guapo que estaba con aquel traje militar blanco con bordados amarillo que le quedaba. Y su mirada rojiza era tal como recordaba desde su última reunión hace tres años.

—Bienvenido al reino Rakuyou, rey Shigeshige y princesa Soyo. Espero que no hayan tenido problemas durante el viaje —versaba con cortesía a sus invitados.

—Es un gusto volver a verte príncipe Sougo —le respondía de igual manera mientras se daban un apretón de mano, mostrando aquella amistad que existía entre los dos reinos—. Aunque tuve que soportar a una ansiosa Soyo por llegar pronto —confesaba descaradamente sin importarle que su hermanita se sonrojara, convirtiéndose en tomate. Después de todo, era su deber como hermano mayor molestar a su pequeña hermana.

—N-no digas esas cosas —reclamaba la única afectada por aquel comentario.

El de pelo castaño puso su mirada en la princesa, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Es un honor que me quiera ver princesa Soyo —exponía con una sonrisa que hacía a la azabache estar más encantada con él.

—E-es que llevamos t-tiempo sin vernos y… pues… —se excusaba bastante nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos. Mientras tanto, todos miraban aquel espectáculo que ella inconscientemente protagonizaba.

—Bueno, bueno. De seguro estarán cansados por el duro viaje —había intervenido con una gran sonrisa uno de los consejeros que tenía más parentesco a un gorila que a un ser humano—. Después podemos hablar sobre el viaje y el compromiso.

—No se preocupe por ello, nosotros no queremos ser una molestia —respondió el rey de Edo mostrando la humildad que tanto le caracterizaba.

—No, Kondo-san tiene razón —agregaba Sougo a sus invitados—. ¿Qué les parece si hablamos mientras comemos? La cena está lista —propuso haciendo que todos los del salón aceptaran de inmediato y fueran al comedor sin demora alguna.

Se sentía tan solitario en aquel lugar.

¿Desde cuándo había empezado a ir a aquella tumba rodeada de flores? ¿Por qué era el único lugar donde encontraba paz y la determinación de seguir con su decisión de ser caballero?, Eran las preguntas que Kouki se hacía cada vez que sus pies se movían solos hacia ese punto específico. Solo cuando llegaba y veía aquella tumba, encontraba la respuesta.

Aquel sitio era de él.

—Veo que él volvió aquí —dijo al darse cuenta de que había unas flores puestas cuidadosamente, como si fueran sagradas. De seguro era obra de su compañero de cabello plateado quien debió haber venido antes de ir a algún bar. Y no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura—. Él... realmente te amaba —soltó con aflicción a la persona a la que le pertenecía aquella tumba—. Él sigue siendo un idiota, pero no te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré por ti —comentaba, sentándose entre las plantas sin miramiento alguno, como si la persona de esa tumba lo estuviera escuchando—. También lo haré con el príncipe. Quien, por cierto, decidió casarse con la princesa de Edo por el bien del reino —mofaba con cierta amargura, mostrando que era uno de los que estaban en contra del compromiso—. Y a pesar de que no lo muestre, ella debe estar sufriendo, ¿no lo crees? —en su mente aparecía una sirvienta rebelde de cabellos bermellón. También recordó el instante en el que se fue a refugiar en su establecimiento después de que se enteró del anuncio.

* * *

 **Solo dire que... las dudas serán respondida en los siguientes capítulos :'v**


	2. Crimson 2

**Hola a todos!  
** **no crean que me eh olvidado de este fic, no lo abandonare sin importar cuanto me tarde xD  
Como siempre digo no tengo excusa para mi demora en actualizar.**

 **comentarios:**

 ** _Melgamonster_ : No solo de Rasen-senpai sino de otra persona (mejor dicho mangaka) mas que lo veras mas al futuro xDD  
**  
 ** _Yukimuraakirareverse_** : **que nombre mas largo xD, es bueno shippear cosas crack, te limpia el alma 7u7  
**

 ** _Hitorikifa8_ : espero que te agrade este capitulo que hice con mucho lov :'D**

 ** _Frany fanny tsuky_ : sip, es GintokixMutsu ya que me parecio interesante juntarlo xDD espero que te guste el capitulo y no puedo decir nada lo que pasara dentro del triangulo amoroso.**

 **Espero que le guste y los disfruten.  
**

* * *

 **Carmesí 2:  
[advertencia de Ooc en los personajes]**

* * *

(…)

" _Deje todo en el pasado:  
Mi vida, mi amor, mi historia.  
Para proteger aquellos que deje atrás  
Y __con el filo de mi_ _espada lo demostrar_ _e."_

 _(…)_

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquel castillo que desde hace dos semanas se había convertido en su nuevo hogar. Estaba buscando a su prometido, quería estar a su lado y hablar tal como lo habían hecho desde que empezó a vivir en el castillo. Sin embargo, no podía encontrarlo en ninguna parte; ni siquiera en aquel salón donde lo encontraba normalmente. Se detuvo en su caminata al llegar aquel inmenso patio y no verlo en ningún lado, logrando que en su boca saliera un suspiro de rendición.

– ¿sucede algo princesa Soyo? - aquella voz en su espalda hicieron que la azabache saltara del susto y volteara para ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Era una chica de cabello largo azulado y ojos inexpresivos que parecían el mismo rubí. Usaba el traje de sirvienta mostrando su statu trabajador en aquel castillo mientras sostenía una canasta llena de ropa. Demostrando que estaba regresando al dentro del castillo después de lavar las dichas prendas.

– oh, eres tú señorita Nobume - respondió ya más tranquila, con la mano en su pecho para calmar a su pobre corazón. – solo estoy buscando al príncipe Oki… digo al príncipe Sougo - respondió a la pregunta con un pequeño sonrojo en sus blanquecinas mejillas. Aun no estaba acostumbrada por llamarlo por su nombre.

– Lo siento no he visto al príncipe. Sin embargo, el caballero Gintoki o algunos de sus consejeros debe saber dónde está, princesa - Nobume pensó que con su respuesta la princesa se decepcionaría a lo mucho se enojaría por su incompetencia, no obstante, habia recibido una sonrisa sincera de parte de la azabache.

– Muchas gracias señorita Nobume - tras decir aquella palabra, la princesa empezó de nuevo su caminata para buscar algún consejero o a Gintoki para preguntarle por su comprometido.

Aquella imagen que presenciaba le molestaba tanto. No entendía de donde venia, pero sabía que aquel sentimiento estaba ahí. Era una estupidez sentir aquel malestar, lo sabía perfectamente. Sin embargo, desde que aquel amigo sonriente suyo había decidido quedarse después de la celebración por el compromiso del príncipe sádico que tenía; ese malestar crecía cada vez más. Y más cuando aquel soldado novato no le daba la atención para dársela a su idiota amigo.

Aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie.

– ¿Qué pasa kintoki? Pareces estar molesto con algo jajajajaja - pregunto aquel amigo comerciante con su risa idiota, después de molestar con su tamaño al pobre novato de cabello castaño. El permamentado no dudo en tomarlo de su cabello para chocar su cara en el suelo.

– ¡Mi nombre es gintoki idiota! - era momento de hacer un correctivo a su preciado amigo. – Y no estoy molesto, ¿Quién estaría celoso de alguien como tú?

– Deberías ser honesto contigo Gintoki. De seguro también quieres que el señor Sakamoto juegue contigo - bromeo el joven novato de cabello castaño a su superior, causando que una vena saliera en el de permamente.

– Oh, con que es eso. Descuida amigo mío ahora mismo te doy un cálido abrazo jajajajajaja - con sangre en su cabeza el comerciante ya iba a darle un cálido abrazo al permamente. Recibiendo así, una dulce patada en la cara, dejándolo fuera del juego.

– Tsk, si necesitara un abrazo iría donde tsuky e incluso podía pedirle… - no pudo terminar la frase tras llegarle una pequeña pero mortal piedra en la nuca que había lanzado kouki en ese momento. Haciendo que le acompañara a sakamoto en el mundo de los sueños.

– Siempre serás un idiota, ¿no es así? - dijo con cierta molestia el causante de que ahora mismo el permamentado estuviera en el mundo de los sueños. Sus ojos castaños no podían evitar mirar a un Gintoki con cierto dolor en su pecho.

– Deja de mirarlo así o me sentiré algo celoso jajajajaja - comento un recién Sakamoto consciente, sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño.

– Lo estoy mirando cómo te miro a ti - se excusó rápidamente. Odiaba cuando aquel comerciante idiota supiera lo que le pasaba en su mente y corazón. – Pensé que estarías más tiempo inconsciente.

– Estoy acostumbrado a sus patadas jajajajaja - Sakamoto sentia un gran orgullo de poder resistir los golpes de aquellas bestias que tenía como amigos. se sentó en el piso y aun manteniendo su cabeza con sangre miro el cielo. Su aura ahora mostraba una gran tranquilidad como seriedad, que solo se podía ver en su área de trabajo y que pocas veces Kouki lo había presenciado. – ¿Estas bien con todo esto?

Esa simple pregunta había dejado sin habla al castaño. Él sabía que se lo preguntaba por su bienestar, lo mucho que su amigo se preocupaba por el como para quedarse un tiempo en el castillo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no habia noche que no se hacia esa misma pregunta. Eran momentos como este y el de ahora donde deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes.

Cuando la Reina Mitsuba y su esposo Hijikata aun vivian.

– Es inútil preguntar aquello ¿no lo crees? - Respondió después del minuto de silencio que había provocado por la meditación del castaño. – Mi cuerpo y mi alma ahora mismo pertenecen a este reino - termino de decir sin poder ver al comerciante y viendo de reojo, como el permamentado empezaba a salir del mundo de los sueños.

Sakamoto solo pudo soltar una carcajada a lo dicho por su compañero.

Había logrado de terminar de ordenar los cuartos de huéspedes, por eso no dudo de irse a un lugar a descansar y que nadie la molestara. Estaba cansada tanto físico como emocionalmente últimamente. Había sido una gran tarea no encontrarse con tanta frecuencia a aquel príncipe bastardo, como lo hacía anteriormente. Como también fingir algo que no era delante de la princesa Soyo.

Sus pasos la llevaron al patio, con sus ojos azulados se quedaron apreciando el paisaje que le daba aquel lugar que eran adornada solamente de flores y plantas. No importaba cuantos años pasara, aquel patio era su lugar favorito desde que había llegado al castillo cuando tenía cuatros años. Aun recordaba cuando, en ese entonces, la princesa Mitsuba la había llevado al patio para que conociera a su hermano menor y jugara con él, ya que este no tenía amigos de su edad.

Negó su cabeza el recordar aquel día, no necesitaba recordar aquellos días de su dulce infancia; no quería sentirse melancólica, era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió alguien acercándose a la dirección en que estaba. Haciendo que mirara su lado izquierda y encontrarse con un Itou, el segundo consejero del príncipe.

– oh, pero que coincidencia encontrarnos señorita Kagura - saludo de forma cortes, el segundo consejero. Provocando que la chica de cabello bermellón levantara la ceja izquierda, mostrándose un poco incomoda con su presencia.

– Lo mismo puedo decir con usted, señor consejero - respondió con la misma cortesía a la que le habían hablado. Ella deseaba no haberse encontrado con aquel hombre de cabello de cabello rubio. Su presencia hacia que ella no pudiera actuar como quisiera, sus sentidos le decían que siempre estaba atento a cualquier falla que pudiera hacer, para repudiar la imagen que tanto Mitsuba se había esforzado en trabajar por ella.

Sencillamente no le agradaba.

– No debería estar tan defensiva conmigo - soltó de forma algo burlona el rubio para bajar la tensión que había entre los dos. – ¿Qué le parece si mejor paseamos por ahí? - propuso con obvia coquetería hacia la chica de ojos azulados. Quien, sonrió de una manera falsa al escuchar la propuesta.

– Estoy ocupada señor, así que no podrá ser - no dudo en darle la espalda para alejarse de él. Sin embargo, el segundo consejero no podía aceptar aquel rechazo de la chica azulado, que tomo su muñeca para impedir que se fuera. – Suélteme - le pidió mientras forcejeaba para ser liberada

– Usted necesita descansar después de su duro trabajo. Por favor acepta mi propuesta - se excusó Itou acortando su distancia con la chica de cabello bermellón.

Kagura no entendía estos comportamientos que tenía Itou con ella desde hace una semana. Ella sabía que estaba casado desde hace tiempo, por eso no comprendía porque la empezó a corteja cada vez que podía ¿acaso quería convertirla en una de esas concubinas que tenía los altos mandos? Aquel pensamiento solo la hacía enfurecer más de lo que ya estaba.

– Y ya le dije que no puedo - contesto sin ocultar su molestia a la insistencia del hombre de cabello rubio. Ya estaba lista para olvidar toda formalidades y darle una patada entre las piernas junto con un escupe en su cara. No obstante, en ese mismo momento había llegado alguien a interrumpirlos.

– No debería estar aquí Kagura - Itou soltó y se alejó de Kagura en tan solo escuchar aquella voz. – Oh, pero si es el señor Itou. Mi marido lo está buscando - comento la nueva llegada con una gran sonrisa inocente que ocultaba cierta advertencia al rubio.

– ¡Hermana mayor! -. Exclamo la chica de cabello bermellón, feliz de ver a su salvadora.

Itou estaba molesto con la nueva llegada. Sin embargo, pudo ocultarlo perfectamente para poder dedicarle una sonrisa a la esposa y futura madre del hijo de su compañero de trabajo: Otae Kondo.

– ¿En serio? Si es así, entonces sería una mala educación hacer que me siga buscando – sin aviso, tomo la mano de Kagura; dándole un beso entre los dedos. Dejando sorpresiva por aquel movimiento a la chica de ojos azulados. – Espero que recapacite su respuesta - con esa palabra se marchó.

Cuando estuvieron a solas en el patio la chica de ojos azulado pudo dar un suspiro de alivio, llamando la atención de la mayor que la acompaña ahora.

– ¿Estas bien Kagura? - preguntó preocupada la mujer de cabello café como el chocolate, amarrado con una coleta y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba puesto un vestido especial para embarazadas de color rosado adornado con cintas blancos en el pecho y muñequera. – Deberías hablar de esto con el joven Kouki o con el príncipe - recomendó a la chica de ojos azulados.

– Estoy bien hermana mayor – respondió con una sonrisa llena de confianza a quien la miraba con preocupación – Además esto puedo manejarlo. No quiero ser una carga para kouki y el sádico no tiene nada que ver aquí. Él debería preocuparse por la princesa ¿cierto?

La mayor no puedo evitar de suspirar a ver lo orgullosa que era la chica de cabello bermellón.

– Solo ten cuidado. Y prométeme de que si ves que ya no puedes controlar la situación o que este apunto de abusar de ti, no dudes de avisar al joven Kouki – miro fijamente con sus ojos marrón a la chica de cabello bermellón, quien solo pudo mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de aprobación.

– si eso la hace más tranquila a ti y al mini gorila, entonces lo hare hermana mayor.

– Deja de llamar así a mi bebe delante de mí, por favor - aquellas palabras eran tan inocente como la sonrisa que le estaban dando a la chica de cabello bermellón, sin embargo, kagura podía sentir que detrás de aquel tono y sonrisa había una real amenaza por quien consideraba como su hermana mayor; provocando que diera un paso atrás y moviera su cabeza de arriba para abajo repetidamente.

– L-lo hare hermana mayor - el miedo era una buena arma para controlar a las personas.

– Bien ahora que aclaramos aquello – aún en la voz de la castaña la amenaza hacia la chica de ojos azulados. Para luego su mirada volverse seria, mostrando la importancia de lo que iba a decir a continuación – E venido a preguntarte si sabes del paradero del príncipe, lo princesa lo ha buscado por todo el castillo.

– A ese bastardo no lo he visto desde la mañana. No siempre debo saber a dónde va él- aquellas palabras eran tan dura como también una innegable verdad. Ella no era dueña de los movimientos de aquel príncipe idiota, para que vinieran a preguntarle cada vez que desaparecía. Solo era una sirvienta que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo bastante bien por haber sido su compañera de juego en la niñez.

– No deberías hablarme así, pequeña kagura - había vuelto aquel tono y aquella sonrisa inocente, pero que traían amenaza en la mujer de cabello marrón. Haciendo asustar a la menor mientras se maldecía por haber hablado así a su hermana mayor. – Pero tienes razón, sería extraño que una sirvienta supiera donde está su amo y no su prometida.

Aquellas palabras habían hecho sentir a la chica de cabello bermellón una daga en el corazón. Sin embargo, lo oculto lo más que pudo sabiendo que aun así, que Otae estaba al tanto de su sentir respecto al compromiso y la boda.

Todo estaba bastante calmado cuando se despertó, sus ojos carmesís analizaban el lugar donde estaba, encontrándose debajo de un árbol en medio del bosque que rodeaba al castillo. Se había escapado para descansar de tanto trabajo que le habían dado Kondo con Itou, como también poder recuperar su energía si quería seguir siendo el príncipe perfecto delante de la princesa Soyo. También necesitaba pensar en cómo hacer que su sirvienta idiota dejara de escapar cada vez que se encontraba, evitándolo de tal manera que lo molestaba más que hacer los aburridos papeleos.

Paseo su manos en su cabello preguntándose cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido y si se dieron cuenta de su desaparición. Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada secreta que conectaba al castillo; y que había utilizado con anterioridad. Antes de que empiecen a hacer un desastre más de lo normal por estar buscándolo.

Cuando entró al castillo pudo ver algunos sirvientes felices al verlos, mostrando la señal que lo estuvieron buscando. Se acercó a un caballero que estaba cerca y le pregunto dónde estaba su consejero Kondo. Tras escuchar que estaba en la sala de estudio se fue directamente hacia allá, pero fue detenido por al escuchar como su comprometida lo llamaba.

– Príncipe Okita –se acercó la chica de cabello azabache con ojos llorosos, mostrando la preocupación que tenía por no haberlo encontrado hasta ahora. – ¿Esta bien? Y-yo lo buscaba y no lo e-encontraba… a-así que me preocupe que le haya pasado algo malo –admitió soltando algunas lágrimas de alivio, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas eran adornada por un hermoso y pequeño carmesís por su confesión.

Sougo miro fijamente a su prometida y acerco sus manos para secar las lágrimas de la azabache. Tal como había leído en aquellos libros que leía su hermana cuando estaba viva. Provocando que el sonrojo se intensificará más en las mejilla de la azabache.

– Lo siento si la hice preocupar princesa Soyo, solo tuve unos asuntos que atender en el pueblo –se excusó descaradamente mientras daba una sonrisa como todo un galán, aquello solo hacía que la princesa quedara embobada y moviera su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

– Y-ya veo –se notaba que estaba más tranquila como para darle al castaño una de sus hermosas sonrisas, para luego empezar a conversar de otros temas con el príncipe de Rakuyou.

Más tarde Sougo hablaría con Kondo

Sin saber, había dos pares de ojos que presenciaban por casualidad aquella escena que daban el príncipe y la princesa. La mayor miro con toda preocupación a su compañero de cabello bermellón, quien tenía una mirada sin brillo; mostrando lo doloroso que le era ver aquel príncipe siendo tan gentil con la princesa.

– Será me… - otae no pudo terminar su frase al ser interrumpida por el susurro de la menor.

– Es un idiota – se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde estaría Kouki entrenando.

Otae solo pudo suspirar de pena por Kagura.

No podía evitar odiarse a sí misma. Ella fue la primera en dar su apoyo cuando Sougo le conto sobre su compromiso con la princesa de Edo, sabía que el sádico idiota se comportaba de esa manera solo por cortesía. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir aquella presión en su pecho y el deseo de arrancar lejos de todos a un lugar seguro cada vez que lo veía juntos. Se maldecía por ser tan débil antes sus sentimientos, pero sobretodo de haberse enamorado del príncipe sádico.

Sonrió con amargura al pensar que el destino era bastante cruel.


	3. Crimson 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les vengo a traer el tercer capítulo de esta historia que como ustedes querían: 'D**

 **Comentarios:**

 ** _melgamonster_ : La pobre kagura sufre en silencio unu aquí habrá una pequeña sorpresa para ella x3 Desde el principio tenía lo tenía planeado lo de Itou, me alegra que te haya sorprendido xD Kondo logró conquistar a su gorila :'D espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Hitorikitefa8: Acá nuestra pequeña kagura tendrá una sorpresa :'D**

 _ **Franny Fanny tsuky:**_ **Se nota que te gusta el ginmutsu xD Sakamoto tendrá su papel en el fic. Desde el principio pensé en hacer que Kagura fuera cortejada xD ahora verás la reacción de sougo eue Me alegra que te gustó lo de Tae embarazada.**

 ** _Yukimuraakirareverse_ : Veremos si ahora si sigues con tu sospecha xD Kagura sufre pero no será la única en este lio. Veo que a todos se sorprendieron lo de Tae xD bueno es algo importante para la historia :'3**

 ** _YorozuyaOkikagu:_ Me alegra que te guste este fic :'3 pues ahora verás la reacción de Sougo por los coqueteos de Itou eue sobre Mutsu... Hay una pista en este capítulo.**

 _ **Ebano**_ **Wigran: Descuida todos sufrirán, por algo tiene este nombre el fic xD**

 _ **Grekamuse98:**_ **Acá puede ponerse más intenso con la aparición de un personajes 7u7**

 ** _MusumeAnon_ : ¿Por qué presiento que me seguirás diciéndome así? XDD bueno ahora viene momento para fangirlear (?)**

 _ **shiawase**_ **_day:_ Por unos segundo no te conocí Cryss xDD se me olvidó que te cambiaste de Nick x). Pues, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de la historia. Kagura no podía atacar como quería para no arruinar la imagen que trabajo Mitsuba en ella, menos mal que Tae vino a salvar el día x) Eres la única que me ha dicho que soyo no conoce la cara verdadera del sádico, cosa que es cierto; ella vive su mundo de rosas. En este capítulo se verá un poco los sentimientos de Sougo.**

 **Espero que le guste y no me tiren piedras :'v**

 _ **la responsabilidad es de los personajes de Gintama es del gorila**_

* * *

 **Carmesí 3:**

 **[Advertencia de posible Ooc]**

* * *

(…)

Tu eres el príncipe de mi sueño,

Desde que nos conocimos no he podido olvidarme de ti.

He leído varios cuentos de hada,

Pero mi favorito, es el que estoy viviendo a tu lado

(…)

— Te traje alguien con quien jugar, pequeño Sougo. - había dicho su querida hermana en el momento en que le presentaba una niña, quien tenía la peculiaridad de tener el cabello corto de color bermellón y unos curiosos ojos azulados.

Empezaba a despertar gracias al brillo del molesto sol, que se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación. El castaño con molestia se sentó en su cómoda cama, recordando aquel sueño que había tenido y fue interrumpido. Ese sueño que era más un recuerdo de su infancia. Suspiro mientras se levantaba para iniciar el día.

— Las cosechas de este año está yendo bien, a pesar de la sequía de este año… - escuchaba el aburrido príncipe sobre los asuntos del reino, mientras fingía que leía los documentos que había hecho su consejero Kondo para ver los detalles que Itou no le contaba. Su mente estaba en aquel recuerdo que había aparecido en su sueño, que no lo abandonaba.

— Príncipe, ¿Me está escuchando? - preguntó su segundo consejero al darse cuenta que el castaño lo ignoraba completamente, a pesar que parecía estar oyendo atentamente.

— Te escucho perfectamente - comentó irónicamente el príncipe sin despejar sus ojos en aquellos papeles que estaban en sus manos.

— No es mi deber decírselo y más en estos tiempos, pero debería preocuparse por el reino. Después de todo con la muerte de la reina Mitsuba y su esposo, solo lo tenemos a usted para que guíe a la gente. - le regaño Itou mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

— Te dije que te escuchaba, ¿no? - soltó algo molesto que lo regañarán de algo que ya sabía perfectamente, el cuál era el mismo motivo de que ahora estuviera prometido con la princesa de Edo — la preocupación ahora sería la sequía que hubo este año ¿no? - sacó un mapa que mostraba la tierra de su reino y sus cercanía, señalando un río que parecía tener una distancia que duraría medio día el viaje de ida y vuelta — Se le ordenará a un grupo de novatos caballeros que lleven baldes en dos carroza hacia este punto para juntar agua del río y traerlo hacía acá, esto se hará tres veces a la semana. Después será administrada para los granjeros que los necesiten y algunas familias necesitadas.

Itou se quedó en silencio y sorprendido al ver la frialdad pero necesaria para solucionar el problema que pasaba el pueblo por la sequía.

— Será como usted manda, príncipe.

Sougo miró a su segundo consejero, viendo como esté tenia el cuerpo tenso. Logrando que le llamara la atención.

— ¿Hay otro problema en mi reino que debo saber o tiene algún problema con su esposa, señor Itou?

— Oh, solo algunos problemas en la casa no se preocupe por mi - contestó el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada escéptica del castaño.

Hoy estaba feliz de poder disfrutar la buena vida, era su día en que podía descansar de su cargo como caballero y guardián del castillo.

— ¿Por qué me llevas? - preguntó el que era arrastrado por su compañero.

— No seas aburrido pequeño Kouki~ - contestó con un tono burlesco el albino, al mismo tiempo que le daba una sonrisa ladina a su compañero — ¿Acaso tenías planeado pasar todo tu día en el castillo para acompañar al idiota de Sakamoto? No, no, no, hoy es día de salir y festejar sin preocupación alguna; así que iremos al mejor bar que tiene el pueblo - era el único motivado entre los dos.

Kouki miró escéptico a su compañero, sintiendo molestia en todo su ser.

— Prefiero estar con ese idiota que verte todo patético coqueteando con tu mejor amiga - soltó con veneno el castaño. Odiaba cuando estaba en aquel bar, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en aquel lugar bulliciosos mientras su amigo lo dejaba por estar con aquella mujer de cabello dorado.

El simplemente prefería la tranquilidad que le daba cierta parte del castillo.

El albino no le gusto aquel cruel comentario de su agradable amigo, ¿Acaso la compañía de Sakamoto era más agradable que la suya? No le gustaba como el castaño ponía a ese idiota de risa extraña sobre su persona. No creía que el fuera un marica* para sentir atracción hacia un hombre, el sabía que su preferencia eran las mujeres. Sin embargo, la molestia aparecía cuando el joven Kouki no lo tomaba en cuenta y él buscaba de forma inconsciente su atención. Era tal su deseo de monopolizarlo que lo había traído a este lado del pueblo, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de alejarlo de Sakamoto.

— ¿Acaso me estás diciendo aburrido? ¿Ya no valoras nuestra amistad y la salida que hacíamos antes? - preguntó con un tono dramático el albino, al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos en el pecho. Como si su corazón hubiera sido herido.

Kouki suspiró avergonzado por la actuación exagerada que hacía Gintoki delante de toda la personas.

— Voy contigo solo si prometes no hacer más de tus actuaciones en la calle - propuso el castaño mirando fijamente a su amigo, quién ya tenía una sonrisa triunfadora al lograr su cometido.

— Realmente eres un buen amigo Kouki - el brazo izquierdo del albino ya descansaba en los hombros del castaño, mostrando la felicidad que sentía Gintoki en ese momento.

— Aunque aún no comprendo por qué no trajiste a Sakamoto - los ojos marrones miraban curioso a su compañero, quien no dudo en desviar un poco su mirada por aquellas palabras acusatoria.

— Si venía ese idiota lo más seguro es que tendríamos problemas. Además tengo entendido que debe hablar de negocios importante con el príncipe, por eso no lo traje - se excusó de forma hábil el albino, mientras apresuraba sus pasos. Arrastrando al castaño por segunda vez.

A pesar de ser de día se podía escuchar un gran bullicio en aquel bar, los hombres entraban y salían borrachos en aquella puerta principal. Era algo común en ese lugar de mala muerte donde los hombres iban a olvidarse de sus penas u obligaciones, incluso de tener alguna aventura con una linda doncella que trabajará en aquel lugar, solo si eran permitidos.

Los dos amigos entraron a aquel lugar.

— Así que vinieron - comentó una mujer de cabello dorado y ojos violeta como la amatista, su vestido llevaba un escote que mostraba sus firmes y notables pechos. Era la dueña de aquel lugar y amiga de Gintoki.

— Esa no es la forma de saludar a tu mejor cliente, Tsuky - reclamó en broma el albino mientras de sentaba en una mesa vacía que estaba vacía en el rincón junto con el castaño.

— ¿Van a querer los mismo? - preguntó la de pelo rubio, mientras ignoraba al albino. Obteniendo una afirmativa por el castaño.

— Oí, no me ignores Tsuky - se quejó el albino como si fuera un niño pidiendo un dulce —. Sabes que siempre pido lo mismo, incluso vengo por ese servicio especial que me das - soltó sin sentir vergüenza alguna.

— ¡C-Cállate! - un lindo golpe en la cabeza había conseguido el albino, por parte de la mujer que ahora estaba sonrojada — les traeré sus pedidos.

De esa forma la mujer se fue de la mesa. Gintoki estaba satisfecho al saber que el silencio de su mejor amiga, le daba la aprobación para tener un poco de diversión ese día.

Sin darse cuenta, del dolor que había en los ojos marrones de su compañero; por haber presenciado aquella escena.

Llevaba una canasta vacía en sus brazos, mostrando que había terminado su trabajo de alimentar los caballos. Era una de las pocas tareas que le gustaba hacer por su gusto a los animales, cuando los alimentaba y los acariciaba podía olvidarse de sus problemas, y su sentimientos por aquel príncipe sádico.

— Siempre es un gusto verla sonriendo, señorita Kagura - escucho aquella voz molesta, sintiendo como el buen día había sido arruinado por la presencia del segundo consejero del príncipe.

— Usted no debería estar en estos lugares - pudo lograr forma una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras dejaba el valde en el suelo para enfrentarse mejor a aquel hombre de cabello rubio. Recordando todas las veces en que la difunta reina Mitsuba y su auto-proclamada hermana mayor le habían enseñado para este tipo de ocasiones.

Se maldecía por tener esta mala suerte de encontrarlo y sentía asco a la osadía de aquel hombre que estaba ahora frente a ella.

Itou sonrió.

— Estaba terminando de organizar un grupo de novatos caballeros para un trabajo - se acomodo los lentes tranquilamente —. No me esperaba encontrarla tan temprano.

Tomó con delicadeza la mano dándole un beso entre aquellas manos maltratada por el trabajo, de la chica de bermellón. Quién ya no podía mantener aquella sonrisa que había aprendido; su cara mostraba toda la molestia que sentía en este mismo proceso. El acoso que tenía aquel tipo sobre ella era tal, que no le sorprendería de que la estuviera esperando.

Sentía su estómago revolverse, listo para vomitar en ese mismo momento y arruinarle aquel costoso traje de ese hombre. Sería una linda venganza y lo mejor; es que podía dejarla en paz.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Itou? - preguntó una tercera voz, interrumpiendo aquella escena.

El consejero soltó la mano por el susto y junto con la sirvienta miraron donde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con el príncipe que parecía mantener aquella calma que siempre tenía. Sin embargo, Kagura lo conocía tan bien que podía notar como el castaño de ojos carmesíes estaba molesto.

Definitivamente el destino tenía algo malo con ella.

Sougo había visto como su segundo consejero tuvo la osadía de tomar y besar la mano de su sirvienta. A la vez que ella intentaba mantener aquellas conductas que había aprendido de su querida hermana junto con la esposa de kondo. El sabía que ella no era fácil de domar, que a pesar de todo no era tan tonta para caer a la redes de algún hombre por unas simples palabras; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir celos por lo que presenciaba, de ver cómo ese bastardo quería quitarle su persona más preciada después de su hermana.

El no iba a permitir aquello.

— Príncipe - Itou fingió una sonrisa. Como si la situación anterior no hubiera pasado — ¿No debería estar acompañando a la princesa en esto momento?

Los ojos de Sougo se agudizaron por unos segundos, para luego volver a la misma mirada siempre.

— La princesa está tomando una siesta, así que aprovecho de venir a ver si hiciste bien aquello que te ordené - su voz parecía tan relajada. Sin embargo, tanto Kagura como Itou sabían que era una fachada —. Sin embargo, te veo aquí coqueteando… con mi sirvienta personal… - El príncipe no tenía pudor para decir que aquella chica de cabello bermellón solo pertenecía a el.

— Si su prometida lo escuchará estaríamos en graves problemas, príncipe.

— La princesa no está en este momentos, además no digo ninguna mentira. Después de todo, yo tengo la última palabra sobre ella*. - sonrió satisfecho al ver como su estúpida sirvienta lo miraba toda enojada por sus palabras.

Pero su sonrisa fue mayor al notar como Itou lo miraba con fastidio.

— Si me permite… - Itou no podía seguir hablando al seria interrumpido por el príncipe.

— Además tengo entendido que su esposa no aprueba que tengas alguna concubina - aquellos ojos rojizos volvieron agudo —, ahora entiendo porque tiene problemas con su mujer - soltó burlesco el príncipe —. Por cierto, su esposa lo está esperando en el salón.

Con aquella mentira había logrado hacer que su consejero se fuera de aquel lugar en silencio, ya tenía algunos planes que podía hacer como castigo a su osadía por tocar su sirvienta; sin que nadie se diera cuenta de aquello.

— ¿Por qué no le pateaste? - le pregunto a su Kagura ahora que estaban solos. Sin ocultar aquellos celos que sentía al ver como fue cortejada su sirvienta.

— Porque le iba a vomitar, a ver si ya me deja en paz. - soltó la chica de cabello bermellón, quejándose como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— Maldición, debí quedarme en silencio - susurró saber lo que tenía planeado su sirvienta para su consejero.

— igual… gra-gracias por venir. Aunque no necesitaba tu ayuda idiota - Kagura miró hacia otro lado algo sonrojada por la vergüenza, que sentía por agradecerle. Sougo solo podía apreciar aquello vista que su sirvienta rebelde que el tanto deseaba en secreto le estaba dando.

Si tan solo no fuera un príncipe.

— Ya lo dije ¿no? Tu eres mi sirvienta y solo yo puedo tenerte - soltó sin tapujo y con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

— Bastardo, yo no le pertenezco a nadie. Además tú estás prometido con la princesa recuérdalo - Kagura sentía como usted mejillas ardían por lo que había dicho aquel príncipe idiota, su corazón sentía una calidez al verlo celoso solo por ella. Sin embargo, debía evitar que los sentimientos que ella tenía guardado salieran a la luz.

Tenía que impedir que todo saliera del control.

— Deja de hablar sobre el compromiso - pidió molesto el príncipe, cansado que todos le recordarla a cada segundo su compromiso con la princesa de Edo.

— Si lo sabes, entonces ¿por qué dices aquello sobre mi? Tu atención debe estar con la princesa. - le reclamó la chica de cabello bermellón. Ella no quería hacerse ilusiones, ella sabía que ese príncipe por más sádico que fuera no abandonaría a su reino por huir con ella.

Esto no era esas novelas que leía la reina Mitsuba.

— ¿Es que no puedes ser más idiota? - si había alguien que podía molestarlo con facilidad era aquella estúpida sirvienta que tenía delante de él — Si lo hago es por qué me importas idiota. No necesito ninguna otro motivo para alejar a esos idiotas de ti, ni siquiera se el compromiso me lo va a impedir.

Aquella declaración había dejado a la chica de cabello bermellón en shock.

Las estrellas adornaba en el cielo, demostrando que otro día había terminado. La mayoría descansaban poder reponer energía, otros recién empezaban su horas de trabajos; alguno salían a tomar como recompensa de su duro trabajo. Entre ellos había un hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos rojizos que caminaba tambaleándose; sintiendo la necesidad de ir a ese lugar donde podía estar tranquilo con sus penas.

Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue dejar con cariños unas flores que había recogido en el camino, para luego sentarse a frente de aquella tumba. Su mirada pérdida se fijó en el suelo y las lágrimas traicionera empezaban a hacer su recorrido en su rostro.

— Perdóname… perdóname… -susurraba el hombre ahogado en su pena. Recordando aquel fatídico día en que había perdido a la única mujer que había amado en su vida. Arrepentido de sus acciones por el intentar olvidarla.

La luna hizo compañía a aquel hombre que lloraba por su desdicha, convirtiéndose cómplice junto con el bosque. Gracias al brillo de la luna se podía identificar el nombre de la persona que descansaba en aquel lugar, ese mismo nombre que salía en los lamentos de aquel hombre y se perdía en aquel solitario lugar.

— Mutsu...

* * *

 **Bueno antes que me tiren las piedras quiero aclarar algunas cosas.**

 *** Marica: sé que suena fuerte y algo prejuicios. Sin embargo hablamos de la edad media donde el prejuicio era tardío y estaba a solas del día.**

 *** Yo tengo la última palabra sobre ella: Esto parece algo que plantea y enferma, pero mientras investigaba las costumbres de la edad media; me enteré que el rey tenía derecho sobre sus sirvientas para el permiso de matrimonio. En otra palabra como los padres de Sougo están muertos, al igual que Mitsuba y su esposo, es nuestro sádico quien tiene el futuro matrimonial de Kagura en su mano.**

 **Eso es todo y recuerda que si me apedrean puede que muera y no traiga el siguiente capítulo: ')**


	4. Crimson 4

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Debería estar actualizando el ginnobu que tengo o el cap final del ginmutsu. Sin embargo, la inspiración me llegó para este fic x3**

 _ **todos los derechos reservados al gorila que nos dio un lindo momento okikagu está semana**_ **uvu**

 **Comentarios:**

 ** _Melgamonster:_** **Sobre si los dos saben del sentimientos del otro lo verás más adelante (?) XD el sádico sabe que debe aprovechar en estar con su china 7u7. Sobre el NTR, siento que eso ya es confirmado al mostrar los sentimientos de la chaina y el sádico. Espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 _ **Frany Fanny**_ **Tsuki: Sobre Mutsu se verá algo del pasado en este cap. También kouki será nuestro salvador x3. A mí también me encanta el sadics posesivo, aquí de mostrará cómo** **se siente a tal descubrimiento sobre Ittou 7u7. Esta vez actualice las rapido más rápido (?)**

 ** _MusumeAnon_ : ¡Mi M! Digo... me alegra que te guste x3 oooh sí, me gusta este Gintoki que no duda andar con tsuky sin importar el motivo x3. Bueno ya sabes lo que pasará en el futuro xD. Ese momento de Sougo protegiendo a su chaina es memorable (?) Ahora a odiar más a Ittou (?).**

 _ **Ebano Wigram:**_ **Sobre el Ginmutsu lo sabrás con el tiempo xD por ahora se contará cosas del pasado con esta pareja. Sougo no permitirá que alguien aleje a su china de él 7u7. Kouki es un personaje misterioso, pero importante para la historia.**

 ** _hitoriki8:_ Y se complicará las cosas, pero habrá su recompensa más adelante. Todos sufrirán, por ahora lo hacen kagura, Sougo y Gintoki.**

 **Shiwaseday: Sip, era Gintoki quien lloraba por Mutsu :'v aquí se verá un poco la situación sentimental de Gintoki. Claro que lo esta, si se lo pasan recordando a cada rato es cansador xD. China sufre porque no puede seguir sus emociones, de hecho, tanto el sadics como la chaina están amarrado en la situación.**

 ** _Gabyru07:_ Me alegra que emoezaras a leer esta historia, cuando vaya al cap 5 lo subiré a la otra plataforma xD. Oh si, este fic habrá dramón y del bueno xD. Sougo quiere que su sirvienta sea solo para el y lo de Mutsu se sabrá más adelante.**

 _ **Grekamuse.98:**_ **El sádico aprovechará todo para tener a su china con él, y sip, ama a su sirvienta. No te puedo decir nada de lo que pasará al futuro :'v y sobre Ittou puede que tenga su merecido más adelante 7u7 todo puede pasar conmigo (?)**

 _ **Puppyduliduli:**_ **¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que también te guste este capítulo x3**

* * *

 **** **Carmesís** **4:**

 **[OoC en algunos personajes]**

* * *

(…)

" _Daré todo por mi reino_

 _Incluso mi libertad._

 _No me importa si a todos los que lastimo me odian,_

 _Si tú sigues a mi lado"_

(…)

El sonido de aquellas espadas se escuchaba en aquel lugar, donde los soldados entrenaban para mantenerse en forma y mejorar su esgrima con la espada. Aquellos dos pares de ojos rojizos parecido al rubí se miraban fijamente, buscando algún error en los movimientos del otro.

— Haz mejorado mucho príncipe - el mayor de cabellera plateada alago al joven de cabellera castaña. Sin embargo, aquello significaba no poder descansar y estar atento a cada movimiento de su contrincante.

— Lo dices para lucirte y que le agradezca por su enseñanza, jefe - se notaba la emoción de batalla que sentía en ese momento el castaño, en la sonrisa que le regalaba a su tutor de esgrima.

—¿Acaso es malo alagar a mi pupilo? - preguntó de forma dramática y falsa decepción — Sin embargo, eso significa que seré más duro ahora - una sonrisa sádica adornaba en el rostro del permanentado.

— Y no espero otra cosa, jefe - con esa frase el castaño había reiniciado el duelo, al dirigirse hacia el mayor; dispuesto a derrotarlo y lastimarlo.

Los dos movían su espada con gracia y precisión, demostrando el buen esgrima que los dos tenían. No obstante, se lograba notar la diferencia entre aquellos espadachines; la experiencia que el permanentado tenía gracias a sus batallas lo hacía tener una gran ventaja.

— El príncipe Sougo es admirable - aquellos ojos marrones no dejaban de ver cómo el castaño movía su espada en busca de romper la barrera del permanente, estaba llena de ilusión y admiración; imaginando ser rescatada por aquel príncipe que tenía su corazón.

Tal cual como contaba en los libros que leía.

— Tengo entendido que desde que era un niño a sido entrenado en el esgrima - comentó aquel chico de caballera castaña claro, que en estos momentos era el guardián de la princesa ¿Por qué sus ojos observaba a aquel par con tanto orgullo? Era una suerte que nadie notará de aquel detalle.

— Caballero kouki - llamo a su actual guardián, obteniendo toda atención de aquel caballero —. ¿Usted sabe por qué el príncipe llama jefe al caballero Gintoki? - aquel detalle no había sido desaparecido por la azabache.

Kouki miró con cierta sorpresa y compresión a la princesa del reino de Edo. No había esperado aquella sorpresa, sin embargo, comprendía que aquel trato del príncipe y futuro rey a un simple caballero; llamaría la atención a cualquiera.

— Por lo que tengo entendido… Gintoki fue elegido por el mismo príncipe a ser su maestro a pesar de haber caballero más experimentados y capaces al papel en ese tiempo. Sin embargo, este no deseaba serlo a pesar que aquello podía significar no ser más un caballero - el castaño volvió su mirada a aquel par que se enfrentaba en medio del campo. Recordando las palabras que había escuchado anteriormente —. Aunque el príncipe no se rindió y siguió ordenando que fuera su maestro, hasta que hicieron un acuerdo y entre eso era que lo llamara jefe.

— Vaya, es muy interesante aquello - soltó con gran admiración a la forma en que siendo tan pequeño, su querido amado había logrado obtener un trato con quién ahora era su maestro en esgrima.

Los dos implicado seguían con su duelo. El permanentado había logrado ver un error en el movimiento del castaño, permitiendo que su espada estuviera tan cerca del cuello; solo necesitaba empujar un poco hacia adelante para enterrar aquella filosa arma en la carne del castaño.

Incluso, lograron escuchar el grito de preocupación de la princesa por su prometido.

— Bien, gane - sentenció el mayor. Al mismo tiempo que alejaba su espada del castaño y veía la frustración crecía mas en aquellos rubíes con la derrota; demostrando que aquel príncipe tenía alguna preocupación por algo.

Aquello lo hizo suspirar. No quería involucrarse con asuntos de la alta sociedad, aquello estaba fuera de su alcance y era mucho problema para su vida. Sin embargo, ahí estaba acercándose a aquel príncipe que tenía como pupilo y poniendo su mano en el hombro de este.

Una muestra de que sin importar lo que pasará, él estaría a su lado apoyándolo.

— No sé que está pasando en aquella cabeza y no me interesa. Solo espero que no termines arrepintiendo por tus decisiones - aquel susurro demostraba aquella preocupación que tenía el permanentado hacía el castaño, aquella misma que muy poca veces demostraba.

Se alejó al ver a la princesa ya estaba bastante cerca de los dos y detrás de ella estaba su compañero kouki. Mientras se alejaba observo a través de su espalda la preocupación que mostraba la azabache por lo sucedido anteriormente y como el príncipe se comportaba gentilmente con ella, sintiendo pena por aquella muchacha que creía en esa falsa sonrisa que le regalaba el castaño de ojos carmesíes.

Solo cuando sus ojos volvió a su camino pudo darse de que había alguien más, observando todo desde una distancia prudente para que nadie la notara; sus ojos chocaron con aquellos ojos zafiros. Provocando que se detuviera y entrara en un silencio de complicidad con confesiones calmada, porque aquella mirada azulada demostraba el dolor que sentía al ver a aquel sádico con la azabache.

Era ver el cielo nublado en esa mirada.

En el mismo silencio aquella chica se dio media vuelta y corrió. Sin poder aguantar más toda aquella escena que presenciaba, ni la mirada de compresión del permanentado

Gintoki solo suspiro, sintiéndose cómplice de algo que no quería involucrarse. Intentando ser un solo un espectador de aquellos sucesos que le rodeaba al príncipe. Sabiendo que los sentimientos de los implicados no eran importantes cuando de cuidar a un reino se trataba.

Kagura entro a la cocina por la puerta que conectaba al patio, después de correr y escapar de aquel lugar de entrenamiento; y la mirada de comprensión por Gintoki hacia ella. La imagen de lo que había visto recientemente la seguía abrumando. Sintiendo aquella pena por no ser la que estuviera viendo al castaño entrenar con el caballero de cabellera plateada, de que no fuera ella a quien se dirigiera después de su entrenamiento. Ahora había otra persona que usaba aquel lugar y que le correspondía más, que una simple sirvienta como era ella.

—¿Sucede algo kagura? - pregunto la mujer de cabellera rubio cenizos, que lo mantenía amarrado en una coleta que se apoyaba en su hombro; la cual poseía unos ojos azulados un poco más oscuro que la joven. Vistiendo aquella ropa que la destacaba como una sirvienta más del castillo; aunque llevaba un pendiente en el pecho que la destacaba como la jefa de la cocina.

La joven negó con la cabeza cualquier pensamiento que tuviera la mayor.

— no es nada señora Ikimatsu - su voz demostraba que no quería hablar de aquello que la hacia sufrir tanto —¿Es hora de preparar el almuerzo? ¿Quiere que le ayude? - cambiar de tema siempre había sido una gran estrategia para estos casos.

Ikimatsu no pudo evitar sonreir divertida al ver tal extraño ofrecimiento de la muchacha. Era bien sabido que Kagura evitaba lo más que podía hacer su deberes, aunque siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

— Claro, necesito agua para calentar algunas verduras - no podía dejar de aprovechar aquel ofrecimiento por parte de aquella rebelde sirvienta.

Kagura con gusto tomo un balde y se fue a buscar agua para la comida.

Sus pasos lo habían llevado a aquel lugar que evitaba ir desde aquel día en que esa persona se había ido de su vida, observo aquellas rosas que aún se mantenía abierta, luchando hasta que llegará la helada del invierno. Sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquella mujer que tanto anhelaba. Sin embargo, al llegar al centro de aquel laberinto, solo encontró una banca vacía; eliminando aquella falsa esperanza que había obtenido en su corazón.

Mientras la melancolía empezaba a gobernar su cuerpo y sentir.

—¿Acaso tengo alguna planta o barro en la cara para que te quedes mirando como idiota? - había sido la pregunta de aquella mujer de cabellera castaña y amarrada en una coleta. Aún recordaba la sonrisa burlona que tenía en esos momentos donde la acompañaba en aquel lugar, observando la dedicación que esa mujer le daba a las rosas sin importa la estación en que estuvieran.

— No te estaba mirando - desvió su mirada al cielo, intentando ocultar el carmesí que pintaba su mejilla por la vergüenza de haber sido atrapado —. Solo observaba las rosas que tanto cuidas.

— Eso espero… sería una lástima tenerte como pretendiente. - Soltó con total burla, obteniendo la mirada llena de molestia por el permanentado.

Gintoki tomo una de las rosas que ya se habían rendido a su destino, esperando florecer de nuevo en primavera. Sonriendo con tristeza por aquel recuerdo de esa tarde, su mente aún recordaba como aquella mujer se burlaba de él. Como también lo regañaba por su travesuras y como lo cuidaba cuando estaba herido, desde el momento en que había llegado al castillo para convertirse en un honorable caballero.

Aún recordaba cuando logró robarle su primer beso, aunque terminó con una marca de su mano en la mejilla y un balde en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía al ver aquel carmín en sus mejilla y por primera vez toda nerviosa por su presencia.

Sintiendo como el dolor llegaba dentro de su ser, recordándole que ella ya no estaba a su lado.

Observo con más determinación aquella rosa que tenía en su mano. Comparándose con aquella rosa marchita, porque no había una mejor manera de definir sus sentimientos. No importaba cuánta veces se acostara con su mejor amiga, o con cuánta mujeres había empezado a coquetea recientemente; aquel sentimiento no volvía a florecer.

Esperando a que su primavera volviera aparecer en su vida.

Esperando a su amada Mutsu.

— ¡Señorita Nobume! - en medio del pasillo, la chica de cabellera azulada detuvo su caminata para darse media vuelta y observa a quien la había llamado, mientras se acercaba a su persona.

—¿Sucede algo princesa? – preguntó cordialmente, manteniendo aquella mirada inexpresiva a pesar de tener curiosidad por el repentino llamado.

La azabache había logrado estar lo suficiente cerca de la chica de pelo azulado, logrando que esos cálidos ojos observaba a esas miradas inexpresiva.

— Bueno… verás… - un pequeño sonrojo se notaba en la mejilla de la azabache, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se mantenía en el rostro — El príncipe Sougo después del entrenamiento tuvo que irse a atender algún negocio. Y bueno… yo me preguntaba… ¿Si querías pasar el tiempo conmigo hasta que el príncipe se desocupe?.

Aquello había dejado sorprendida a la chica de cabellera azulada. De todas las cosas que podía haberle pedido, no le esperaba aquella petición por alguien como la princesa.

Después de todo era extraño aún en aquel castillo, que los aristócrata quisieran tener una buena relación con algunos plebeyo. Por eso la amistad que tenía el príncipe con aquella sirvienta de cabello bermellón era un secreto que todos mantenían en silencio.

— si así lo desea su majestad…

— ¡No! - interrumpió la azabache al escuchar a aquella respuesta que le daba la chica de ojos rojizos – quiero que seas mi amiga, pero solo si tú lo deseas - expreso con total sinceridad, y una sonrisa cálida adornaba en el rostro.

Una calidez empezaba a sentir una calidez al escuchar aquellas palabras.

— M-me gustaría… - fue la respuesta que soltó un tanto insegura al no estar acostumbrada a este tipo de tratamiento. Incluso podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo del nerviosismo que sentía y que intentaba ocultar.

La sonrisa de la princesa se hizo más brillante.

Sougo Okita estaba molesto.

En todo el día había estado pensando en cómo alejar a ese que tenía como consejero de su sirvienta personal, de demostrar que nadie podía alejarla de él. Sin embargo, no podía mover ninguno de sus planes sin evitar demostrar aquellos sentimientos que guardaba por aquella chica de cabello bermellón.

No podía arruinar su compromiso con la princesa de Edo.

Por eso debía mantener aquella máscara delante de todos, sobre todo delante de Soyo. No obstante, buscaba con su mirada a aquella sirvienta para ver si estaba bien, de que aún se mantenía a su lado a pesar de la distancia que ella había puesto entre los dos.

Y aún así, no pudo evitar mirar con despreció a ese consejero; quien después del almuerzo se había acercado y le había pedido aquel permiso tan descaradamente. ¿Cómo era capaz de reír tan inocente con ese pedido? ¿Acaso debía ser más directo para mostrar que ella era solo suya? Lo peor de todo en el asunto, era que se lo había pedido delante de su prometida; sabiendo que debía seguir con su falsa.

Era una estrategia bastante cobarde.

— y bien príncipe, ¿Me permitirás tener a tu sirvienta kagura como mi concubina? - el de cabello rubio podía sentir aquella molestia que sentía el príncipe a su persona. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía retroceder a sus palabras. Con tal de tener a esa peculiar sirvienta en su cama.

La princesa de cabello azabache miraba confundida al consejero y al príncipe, sin entender aquella petición que le estaba pidiendo a su prometido.

— Usted debería saber muy bien que no me gusta que mis sirvientas la rebajen a ser unas simples concubinas - refutó el castaño. Deseando por dentro matar a su consejero, no obstante, por mucho que lo odiara en esto momento; lo necesitaba para obtener por fin su puesto como rey.

Después podía descargarse por este atrevimiento.

— Oh, claro que lo sé. Sin embargo, mi esposa y yo no hemos podido tener algún hijo en estos años de casado, y necesito un heredero que siga mis pasos - argumentaba con total seguridad el rubio mientras acomodaba su lentes — Ayer lo estuvimos hablando y ella acepto mientras fuera la señorita Kagura. - el muy hijo de puta sonreía tan inocente a pesar de sus palabras y sus intenciones.

Sougo apretaba sus puños para no lanzarse encima de Ittou. No debía permitirse hace tal acto hacia él y que fuera delante de Soyo.

— Eso va a ser imposible, señor Ittou - ¿Cómo era capaz de contenerse sabiendo que su consejero merecía una paliza de su parte? Era algo que el castaño no lograba comprender en estos momentos —. Además no puedo creer que su esposa cambiará de parecer, con lo orgullosa que es - no se podía creer las palabras del rubio.

— Sé que es imposible de creer que mi esposa accediera. Sin embargo, tuvo que termina aceptado la situación en que nos enfrentamos al no tener a un heredero, a pesar que llevamos años casados. Y su sirvienta fue a quien eligió por su exótico cabello - ¿Cómo era capaz de decir aquello con total seguridad? Soyo se sentía asqueada a ver cómo trataba a una persona como objeto, mientras que Sougo estaba por estallar de la ira a tal osadía de Ittou —. También tengo entendido que ella no está comprometida con alguien… ¿Acaso el príncipe dará más importancia a una simple sirvienta que el problema de su consejero? A alguien de alta cuna…

— Claro que está comprometida - soltó el joven que había interrumpido aquella intensa conversación y antes de que el príncipe cometiera alguna locura. Se había fijado como los puños del castaño con ojos rubíes apretaban tan fuerte, que podía ver aquellas gota de sangre caer por la presión.

Kouki miraba con total desprecio a Ittou, sin ocultar sus ganas de cortarlo en pedazo. Había aguantado mucho al escuchar por casualidad de que hablaban de Kagura y como este la trataba como alguien de poco valor solo por ser una sirvienta, como también lo poco hombre que era para hablar de ese tema con la princesa de Edo presente. Si no lo mataba era porque sabía la importancia que tenía en estos momentos en el reino.

No iba a permitir que ese bastardo tuviera a su adorada kagura.

— ¿Y quién es el prometido de esa sirvienta? - preguntó el consejero. Molesto de que aquel caballero de cabellera castaña lo interrumpiera con aquella frases, sabía muy bien lo egoísta que era el príncipe cuando se trataba con esa sirvienta. Por eso, había aprovechado la presencia de soyo para acorralarlo; como también dudara de las palabras de aquel caballero.

Sougo observo a kouki y este le devolvió la mirada. El café y el rojo chocaron y se transmitieron la comprensión de la situación dentro de aquel cómplice silenció. El principe no pudo evitar sonreír, dándole la aprobación a su caballero.

Provocando que kouki también sonriera lleno de confianza.

— Yo soy su prometido. Y no dejaré que nadie hablé a mi prometida como usted lo ha hecho señor Ittou - soltó de repente el caballero, con tanta seguridad transmitía su palabra. Dejando anonadado a la princesa y aquel egocéntrico consejero —. Y si lo escucho hablar así de ella, tenga por seguro que no dudaré de usar mi espada contra usted - y para hacer más énfasis a aquella amenaza no dudo en mostrar aquel hermoso filo que tenía su fiel espada.


	5. Crimson 5

**¡Hola mis querida personas!**

 **Después de meses por fin les traigo el capitulo de este fic lleno de drama (?)**

 **Debo decir que me emocione mientras escribía el capitulo, aquí se vera cierta cosas que serán importante en un futuro (?)**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que le guste el capitulo :'3**

 **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**

 **Comentarios:**

 ** _Melgamonster:_ Ya me conoces (?). Si odias a Itou por lo del capitulo anterior aqui lo sera mas XD Ikimatsu tendrá sus pequeñas apariciones y nombramientos. Lo de Gintoki debía mostrarlo u.u)r Aquí veras mas celos y por parte de dos personas 7u7**

 ** _Shiawase Day_ : Ya no sé si seguirás comentando aqui en wattpad pero da igual :'v Pues no te puedo decir nada sobre los planes de Itou, pero si te puedo decir que habrán 3 personas cuidándola de él. Aquí se mostrara que Kagura no es la única que sufre por lo que pasa.**

 ** _MusumeAnon_ : Aquí se pone mas intenso las cosas XD Gintoki es el mejor figura de padre que pueden tener 7u7)r No te puedo decir nada de Soyo, solo que es inocente aun XD Ikimatsu solo tendrá unas pequeñas apariciones :'v Es necesario esos momentos Ginmutsu para comprender un poco mas el tema que aparecerá después. Prepare su insultos hacia Itou xD**

 ** _Ebano Wigram_ : Aquí seguirás amando a Kouki y repudiando a Itou XD Sougo necesita a Itou a su lado por ciertas cosas que paso en el pasado y que se dirá al pasar la historia. Sobre el yuri ya te comente xD ooo Sougo debe hacer muchas cosas, el problema es la terquedad de Kagura, pero ya cederá a todo 7u7)r**

 _Yukiakarev_ **: Mis labios están sellados, no te puedo decir que pasara en el futuro. Solo asegurarte que habrá sufrimientos para los 3 :'v Itou es importante para la historia, por eso aun no puede morir v':**

 ** _grekamuse.98_ : Me alegra que te guste. Sougo y kagura están enjaulado y no pueden librarse por el momento. Itou te dará una sorpresa en este capitulo :'v**

 ** _Gabyru07_ : Así es la vida, y aquí se mostrara algunos detalles importante para la historia. **

**_hitorikitefa8_ : Sougo tiene ganas pero la chaina se le escapa, ademas no puede moverse tan libremente por cualquier cosa. **

_Kawaiikagu:_ **Aquí la Soyo no sabe mucho de la vida real, vive su mundo de rosa pero traerá consecuencia aquello. Debo decir que habrá mas sufrimiento pero ya pronto sera recompensado, pero falta para aquello :'3 y si Itou es un desgraciado. Sobre Kouki no puedo decir mucho de su pasado, como también sobre el ginmutsu :x**

 ** _Franny fanny tsuky_ : Kouki es un ángel ahora lo amaras mas (?) No te puedo decir muchas cosas o se arruina la sorpresa de la historia XDD solo te diré que aquí se dirá de forma ambigua cosas que sera importante para el futuro y celos (?)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Carmesí 5:**

* * *

(…)

Observo que estas al lado de ella,  
anhelando estar aquel lugar, a tu lado  
¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?  
Definitivamente la vida no es un cuento de hada,  
es injusta y cruel.

(…)

" _Esto debe ser una broma"_

¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Por qué no se había enterado hasta ahora? Itou miraba con toda todo desprecio a aquel caballero de melena castaño oscuro. No ocultaba su sentir hacia esa persona que le había quitado la dueña de su afecto y de las fantasías que tenía en la noche; sin importarle que su esposa estuviera durmiendo a su lado.

— Y-ya veo… - pudo soltar, acomodándose los lentes sin dejar de mirar a Kouki. Logrando mantener una voz neutra — Discúlpame por tratar de esa manera a tu prometida… y felicidades por el aviso – se había mordido la lengua al decir aquella últimas palabras lleno de hipocresía. Sin dejar que su tono se mostrara arrepentimiento y cordialidad.

Sougo y Kouki sabían que aquello era pura falacia del rubio, en los ojos de Itou podían ver aquel desprecio que tenían a Kouki. Sin embargo, los dos también estaban conscientes de que había una sola persona en aquel ostentoso lugar que le podía creer tal descaro de su parte.

— Me alegro que lo pueda comprender señor Itou – soltó Soyo con total ingenuidad, su sonrisa demostraba lo compresiva que estaba con el rubio, demostrando que había caído en su mentira — L-Lo siento… n-no debí haber hablado, son cosas que el príncipe Sougo tiene que ver – El nerviosismo ahora dominaba el cuerpo de la azabache, demostrando la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos por haberse metido en asuntos que no debía.

— Descuida princesa, usted solo dijo la razón. Es bueno que el señor lo comprenda – con una sonrisa, Sougo no pudo evitar seguir con la falsa que Itou había creado. Tendría que esperar estar a solas para dejarle en claro que nadie podía tocar a esa sirvienta de peculiar cabello bermellón.

— Mientras respeten la futura unión de mi matrimonio, todo estará bien – Kouki no iba a dejar que Itou piense que tranquilamente pueda hacer un movimiento hacia Kagura. También pensaba en hablar seriamente con ella sobre el asunto.

— Descuide, eso sería un gran bajo de cualquier persona – aquellas dulces y respetadas palabras solo estaba lleno de cinismo y falsedad —. Le vuelvo a felicitar por su compromiso caballero Kouki. Si me disculpa tengo unos asuntos que atender para que usted lo vea mañana mi príncipe.

Sin dejar de sonreír. Itou dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a los demás, camino con paso firme mientras su pensamiento estaba lleno de deseo negativos hacia aquel caballero que le había arrebatado al objeto de su deseo.

Soyo al ver que ya no estaba el consejero de su prometido, puso su atención al caballero de melena y ojos café.

— Felicidades por su compromiso caballero – Soltó con la gracia en que había sido educada en toda su vida — Aunque si no es mucha molestia… me gustaría saber, ¿desde hace cuándo?, porque parecía que el señor Itou no estaba enterado — Aquella inocencia que la rodeaba mostraba la curiosidad de su ser.

Haciendo a Kouki sonreír a tal hecho.

— Es que era un secreto, princesa. Quería hacerlo público un poco después de su boda para que no fuera opacado – argumento sin dudar. Dejando sorprendido al príncipe de Rakuyou por la velocidad en que había dado la respuesta.

Haciendo que se diera cuenta cual fácil se había vuelto el mentir a los demás.

Después de aquello no había pasado nada más en el castillo de Rakuyou, la rutina seguía y Sougo intentaba atrapar a esa sirvienta rebelde para que no huyera más de él. Sin tener mucho éxito en la única vez que pudo tener libertad para moverse libremente por el castillo.

Haciendo que un nuevo mañana llegara.

Kagura caminaba por todo el castillo bastante molesta, intentando ignorar aquellos murmullos para nada discreto hacia su persona. Haciéndole recordar de la noticia que se había enterado mientras desayunaba con toda su felicidad aquel desayuno que había hecho Ikimatsu y sus ayudantes para todos.

El objetivo de la chica de ojos azulados era el lugar de entrenamiento, necesitaba hablar con el otro protagonista de aquellos rumores que estaban rodeando entre los que vivían en el castillo. Sus pasos eran firme y con cierta gracias a pesar de su molestia, demostrando aquella educación que había obtenido por la quien fue la reina de aquel reino.

Llego a su destino y entro a la zona de entrenamientos de los caballeros, su mirada azulada buscaba el cabello café que tan bien conocía o una cabellera plateada; sabiendo que gran parte del tiempo ellos dos estaban juntos.

Había encontrado a su objetivo rodeado de algunos caballeros que hablaban amigablemente, incluso parecían bromear de algún tema por las sonrisa burlona en su rostro; como también la cara de molestia que tenía el hombre de caballera marrón y el del permanente.

Sin ser percibida por los caballeros se acercó hasta estar a una distancia considera para llamar su atención.

— ¡DISCULPEN! – alzo su voz, manteniendo en su tono aquella educación que tenía a pesar de ser una simple sirvienta del lugar, un contraste al vestido café que igual era opacado por la suciedad y los zapatos que ya se notaba lo gastado que estaba. Logrando que aquel grupo se diera cuenta de su presencia y la mirara — me permitiría hablar a solas con el caballero Kouki – una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro, ocultando lo mejor que podía su incomodidad en ese momento.

Si no fuera porque debía mantener apariencia había interrumpido silenciosamente y llevarse al caballero sin decir nada.

Por suerte no necesito volver a pedirlo cuando los caballeros empezaron a dejarlos solos, al mismo tiempo que le daba las felicitaciones por la nueva noticia y le decían alguna broma que ella no entendía a Kouki. Pero que esa cara llena de fastidio que daba el caballero de ojos café le hacía entender que era uno de mal gusto.

"hombres" fue su pensamiento al darse cuenta cómo seguían bromeando sin importarle muchos que lo escucharan. Encontrándolos tan simple solo porque tenían más libertades que una mujer, como deseaba en esos momentos seguir siendo una niña para hacerles algunas bromas sin ser tan regañada, o que no afectara a las decisiones que había tenido la difunta reina años atrás.

— Tu también deberías irte – aquellas palabras la sacaron de su pensamiento para darse cuenta que aquel caballero con permanente aún seguía en aquel lugar.

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué? Quiero escuchar lo que ustedes dos deben hablar – sonrió con descaro, sin ocultar aquella curiosidad que tenía y es que llevaba tiempo queriendo cual era esa complicidad que esos dos mantenían.

— No es de tu incumbencia – soltó kouki, dándole con la mirada la última advertencia para que se fuera.

— Lo comprendo, lo comprendo – tenía levantada la manos para mostrar su fácil rendición al tema, Gintoki se acercó a la bermellón. Liberando una sonrisa llena de picardía en su rostro — Gritas si Kou-kun quiere comerte. - le susurro a la bermellón sabiendo que no entendería aquel doble sentido que solo los hombres manejaba.

— ¿comerme? Kouki no es ningún carnívoro. – aquellas palabras eran las que más esperaba escuchar Gintoki. Observando como la cara de su amigo se volvía roja por tal comentario.

— ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES MALDITO PERMANENTE! – Gintoki ya estaba fuera de su rasgo para atraparlo, el muy desgraciado cuando quería podía ser muy veloz.

Kagura miraba el suceso curiosa por la reacción de Kouki.

— ¿Para qué me buscas? – cambio de tema inmediatamente antes de que la bermellón le hiciera una pregunta incomoda por las palabras del permanente.

Kagura frunció el ceño y se cruzó los brazos debajo de su pecho bastante molesta al recordar el motivo de que estuviera en aquel lugar, en vez, de estar haciendo sus deberes de sirvienta en estos momentos — ¿Por qué mierda dicen que estoy prometida contigo? – al estar lejos de los demás ella podía dejar un poco esa mascara de sirvienta sumisa y educada que le daba a las demás persona.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas siendo acosada por el consejero Itou? – Kouki vio como Kagura se tensaba al haber sido descubierto aquella molestia que ella vivía desde hace un buen tiempo — No te preguntare desde cuando empezó ese acoso pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tuve que escuchar accidentalmente como ese desgraciado te pedía como concubina para darme cuenta de la situación, ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

— ¡No es eso! – se excusó rápidamente la bermellón — Es solo que no quiero ser una carga para ti, ya suficiente tienes trabajando como caballero y sobre lo otro también… - aquellos ojos azulados miraban interesadamente el suelo, evitando la mirada llena de preocupación del caballero de pelo marrón para no sentirse más culpable por no decirle sobre el tema — yo simplemente no quiero que te preocupes de más por mí.

Kouki solo suspiro al escuchar su respuesta.

— Desde ahora prométeme que no me ocultaras si ese consejero se te acerca con malas intenciones – vio como Kagura asentía con la cabeza como respuesta —, y sobre el asunto del compromiso: fue algo necesario para evitar que el consejero Itou dejara de exigir al príncipe para tenerte como concubina. Pero descuida, el compromiso solo será de apariencia.

Una cara llena de asco apareció en el rostro de la bermellón al pensar en la posibilidad de ser la concubina de aquel tipo que la acosaba casi todos los días.

— Nunca seré la concubina de ese viejo asqueroso – comento con total repudio.

— Pero aun así él puede hacerte algo en tu contra para obligarte – le acaricio la cabeza sin previo aviso, haciendo que esos ojos cerúleos observara a aquel hombre que por 3 cm le ganaba en estatura. Kagura sentía aquel cariño de protección y cariño que tenía el caballero hacia ella con ese simple toque —. No voy a permitir que te pase algo o que alguien te lastime, ni siquiera el mismísimo príncipe.

Aquellas serias y sincera palabras hizo que Kagura sintiera un revoltijo de emociones dentro de su ser. ¿Alivio? ¿Cansancio? ¿Tristeza? ¿Alegría? No podía identificar cual era la emoción que tenía en estos momentos, lo único que pudo atinar hacer fue abrazar a Kouki, buscando un refugio para sus emociones y su corazón entre sus brazos. Refugio que el caballero no dudo en darle, abrazándola con aquel cariño que le tenía; prometiéndose que esa muchacha sería feliz sin importar el costo.

Todos los caballeros miraban desde lejos sin escuchar nada, a esa pareja que había sido la cotilla desde esta mañana gracias a unas sirvientas que habían oído como Kouki proclamaba a la bermellón como su prometida. Algunos entre tristeza y celos aceptaban la derrota para obtener la mano de aquella peculiar sirvienta. Sin embargo, había uno que miraba la escena de forma celosa y no por ella, si no, por aquel caballero que le hacía sentir sentimientos que se negaba aceptar tener por culpa de él.

Gintoki sentía un gran molestia ver por primera vez por la cercanía de Kouki y Kagura.

Como también había otra persona observando la escena, sentado en la orilla de una de las ventanas que una torre que le dejaba presenciar lo que ocurría en el campo de entrenamiento, Haciendo dejara su lectura en el olvido. Sougo sabía muy bien cuál era la relación entre su sirviente y el caballero Kouki y aun así, no podía evitar sentir como esos celos apareciera dentro de su ser. Quería ser él quien abrazara a Kagura de esa forma, de que ella confiara completamente, en silencio deseaba monopolizar a esa muchacha que amaba con todo su ser; pero que su obligaciones le impedía expresarlo como deseaba.

— Mi príncipe, la princesa Soyo lo está buscando – el castaño dejo de ver el campo de entrenamiento para fijar su mirada a la esposa de su consejero Kondo.

A pesar de estar en reposo, se mostraba la energía y la independencia que mantenía Tae aun en su embarazo; incluso el largo vestido para las embarazadas de color morado le daba cierta elegancia que no se perdía en ella.

— Dile que ya voy. - cerro el libro que había dejado desde que vio de reojo como la bermellón se había acercado al caballero de pelo marrón.

— Pero antes, ¿puedo hablar un rato con usted a sola, mi señor? - Aquella mirada seria que tenía Tae le daba una mala espina a Sougo.

— Claro que podemos señora Tae. - el castaño pudo ver que en los ojos de la mujer aquella molestia por ser llamada señora, provocando un mini escalofrió en su espalda que logro disimular.

Tae simplemente suspiro para liberar su molestia y así, hablar seriamente con aquel príncipe.

— Sé que no debo involucrarme en estos temas, pero le debo recordar que usted está comprometido con la princesa Soyo y debe respetarla como tal. - Sougo suspiro a escuchar aquel comentario que estaba a acostumbrado ya a recibir, desde que la azabache había llegado y presentado a la alta sociedad como su prometida.

— Eso ya lo sé señora Tae. No comprendo porque me lo dice sinceramente - respondió con respeto a pesar de querer decirle que no se metiera en su vida.

Tae sonrió cerrando los ojos al escuchar su respuesta, como si hubiera esperado aquellas palabras por parte del castaño — No creas que no lo he visto, mi señor. Sé muy bien como busca a la pequeña Kagura cuando tiene su tiempo libre, el como a pesar de ser bien cortes con la princesa Soyo su mirada busca con desesperación y anhelo a la pequeña Kagura - Tae volvía a observarlo, pero esta vez la de una madre o hermana mayor que regañaba a su hijo o hermano menor por su travesura. Aunque también había algo de tristeza en sus iris — Por eso le pido que deje de buscarla, ella simplemente es una sirvienta más del castillo… su atención debe estar en la princesa Soyo y en el reino que lo necesita, mi príncipe.

Sougo había escuchado en silencio las palabras de la mujer de su consejero Kondo. Sintiendo como la molestia crecía en su interior, no hacía la mujer que estaba delante suyo, si no; a la situación en que vivía. Eran estos momentos en donde deseaba dejar todo a un lado y tomar a la bermellón para escapar de aquella jaula en que vivían, pero como había dicho tae; las personas de aquel reino lo necesitaba y por eso debía casarse con la princesa del reino de Edo.

Además aún estaba esa promesa que debía cumplir.

Sougo suspiro para calmar esas emociones que querían salir, pero por el bien de la apariencia debían mantenerse oculta en lo más profundo de su ser — Lo comprendo, gracias por preocuparse sobre mí y sobre el reino. - fue lo único que pudo decir para luego retirarse para pasar el tiempo con aquella azabache con que se casaría.

Tae no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió llena de tristeza en su expresión, sabiendo que aquellas palabras no tenían ningún significado. Que estaban vacías y solo lo había dicho para que ella no se preocupara más, el silencio era el testigo de aquellas emociones y complicidad que se ocultaba en el castillo. No podía evitar sentir tristeza por aquel par niño que vio crecer y como la situación del reino los había obligado a ocultar su verdadera esencia para evitar alguna catástrofe, poniendo el bienestar de miles de personas sobre su hombro.

— El príncipe Sougo es impresionante ¿no? - soltó con una gran sonrisa aquel hombre que más que un humano parecía un gorila.

— El solo hace su trabajo. - comento el otro hombre que estaba ordenando en estos momentos unos papeles ya firmados para que se hiciera aquellos trabajos para el pueblo en esa misma tarde.

— Es cierto que es su deber, señor Itou - admitió el que tenía apariencia de Gorila — Pero aun así, es sorprendente como se ha manejado en este último año desde la repentina muerte del rey Toshirou y la Reina Mitsuba. Y aun así, en tan poco tiempo logro manejar la situación del reino a pesar de la desaprobación de los otros nobles más anciano a su capacidad de liderazgo. Es por ese motivo que no ha sido coronado aun.

— Bueno… no puedo ir en contra de los hechos - Ittou miro a su compañero que seguía acomodando los papeles —. Además también hay que rescatar que el antiguo trato con el difunto rey y padre del príncipe con el antiguo rey del reino Edo, ayudo bastante a que los ancianos aceptara al príncipe. Los que ellos no quieren es que la historia vuelva a repetir. - un suspiro soltó al recordar cómo estaban los ancianos a tal noticia que para ellos fue una abominación a su costumbre.

— Bueno si algo pasa… nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyar al príncipe como sus consejeros. - Kondo no recibió ningún comentario de su compañero, pensando en que otro asunto estaba en su cabeza. Tal vez, esos ancianos y su familia lo estaban presionando también para que tenga un heredero; pensó el de aspecto de gorila al recordar aquel número que había sido protagonista Ittou el día anterior.

Kondo no podía evitar agradecer la suerte que tuvo para lograr casarse con la mujer que amaba y de la nueva familia que estaba formando.

Había logrado engañar a su esposa con excusas fáciles para no dormir en distinta habitaciones, y así, poder ir a visitar cierta persona. Salió en a mansión que estaba cerca del castillo y en la cual vivía, para ir hacia el pueblo que lo saludaba con las luces de las velas que alumbraban el camino para esas personas que trabajan a tal hora de oscuridad. Sin llamar tanta atención gracias a la ropa que usaba en esos momentos, a pesar de sentir la molestia de usarlo cuando tenía miles de vestimenta de mejor calidad. Sin embargo, debía mantener el perfil lo más bajo posible para que nadie se diera cuenta de quién era realmente y evitar algún escándalo llegara al castillo.

Camino por esos senderos hasta llegar a una casa en lo extremo del pueblo en que no se veía con alguna luz alguna, haciendo creer que podía estar abandonada o que sus habitantes estaban durmiendo como ya lo hacían unas personas, tampoco tenía algo que destacar más que el árbol lleno de Ebanos falsos*, que se marchitaban para volver a florecer la primavera que estaba por venir.

Entro sin tocar la puerta ni pedir permiso, como si esa casa fuera completamente suya. Notando aquel débil fuego que alumbraba muy poco aquel lugar, pareciendo algo terrorífico pero común en esos días.

"típico de ella" pensó mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de la dueña de aquel lugar sin emitir algún sonido.

— No pensé verte por aquí, creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí – una seductora y juguetona voz se escuchó desde la cocina, para luego escuchar unos pasos acercándose hacia el hombre.

El recién llegado solo pudo sonreír a tal comentario de la mujer, sabiendo la personalidad de esta.

— ¿Cómo me puedo olvidar de una mujer tan bella y seductora como usted? - comentó con descaro mientras se acercaba a la dueña de esa casa para abrazarla por la cintura y sin pudor, acaricio sobre el vestido aquel firme trasero que ella poseía — Aquel calor que necesito solo tú me lo puedes dar.

Los dos sabían que era una mentira. Sin embargo, hace tiempo habían empezado aquel juego peligroso pero lleno de pasión y lujuria para satisfacerse mutuamente.

— Entonces ¿Qué espera el amo Itou para que nos vayamos a la cama? – ignorando la educación que una mujer debía tener ella lo beso deseosa de sentir aquel cuerpo meciéndose sobre ella.

Ittou sin reclamo respondió el beso con la misma ambición, guiándola hacia la habitación de la mujer. Al mismo tiempo en que su mente lo traicionaba y sus deseos le hacían imaginar a quien tenía entre sus brazos era a esa joven de cabello bermellón con ojos azulados, esa misma joven que desde que había cumplido sus 15 años había sido la dueña de sus más impuros deseos.

Porque él la anhelaba y su corazón la ansiaba de una forma tan desenfrenada que no pararía hasta tenerla por completo a su merced.

* * *

 **Nota del autor  
**  
 **Ebanos falsos: Son unas flores amarillas que en las ramas del árbol parecen lluvias, en el leguaje de la flores significa "abandonado"**

 **También hay que destacar que en ese tiempo el tema del sexo era algo tabú para las mujeres, pero para los hombres no. De ahí a que Kagura no entendiera las bromas de los caballeros y de Gintoki.**


End file.
